User talk:JackJackson17
RE:Nikitas pic I'm sorry if it made you feel discusted, but it was the best picture I can find. Cod1 01:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE:Jamie Salmon I know he's australian, I was able to tell by the name of his company. If it's the picture that your talking about, you could say the guy in the pic is australian. Cod1 13:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Fed SSJJ, fedarated will not be coming back. He already said he was going to leave the wiki anyway. --CallofDuty4 10:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday Jamie Salmon! From your friends at wikia Cod1 02:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article If at all possible ,can I throw out the http://muc.wikia.com/wiki/Markus_Wilding Markus Wilding page for the next featured article? Cpl. Wilding 22:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I was referring more to as a consideration for the Markus page for Featured Article. Cpl. Wilding 23:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Erm hi... Hi there.. Your admin list is out-of-date, do you mind if I correct it? Demon Magnetism talk 13:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) WHEAR ARE YOU NOW? Why did you erase it? How many people use this wiki Seems pretty slow. I'm new here --Pvt.Peter Kendell 13:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC)User:Pvt.Peter Kendell Can you help me make a mdae up character page i can't get the infobox for my soldier --Pvt.Peter Kendell 13:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC)User:Pvt.Peter Kendell You know how you make those missions like with different characters can you put me on some missions --Pvt.Peter Kendell 23:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC)User:Pvt.Peter Kendell How many admins are here? I would like to be one, once I get more edits. Why is Death of Gold a what if? Please don't do any major edits on CODMW4. It would be one hell of a outrage of Sheherd lived, just liek when Bush won in '04. Just like it to me my game! I would just like to make it up where they did live. There was some story about a guy stabbed through the eye, brain and spinal chord and lived, and walked and everything put was blind in that eye. Making up story. Okay if you're going to put stuff into my story try to follow my lead. Salmon and Soap are together, you play as Soap. Actullay I wanted you to put me as a character in the story --Pvt.Peter Kendell 13:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC)User:Pvt.Peter Kendell Please don't make up stuff on Modern Warfare 4 unless it fits the storyline. Soap and Salmon, not what you think. I came up with the idea. PGB Can you keep an eye on him for me? He decided it'd be funny to screw with one of my pages. Cpl. Wilding 18:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) A block? For not using these ~? I have to copy and paste these because I have an old keyboard and my computer doesn't allow a copy and paste, I have to type it OpenOffice and transfer the data from there. Also I didn't know that was Cpl. Wildings' page, where only he could edit it. Try making it so only he could edit it or some shit. Peter Griffen Boy 00:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) My computer doesn't have the tilde key on it. Admin I would like to be an admin but i do not know how. How do you get to be one? User:Interforce Becoming an admin I've done *73 edits * have created about a few articles I'm currently working on Modern Warfare 4. I've accidentally vandilised a page, but quickly worked it out. So can I support myself for becoming an admin. Also what does an admin get to do anyway? I've heard they get to block spammers, delete pages and block people, but it wasn't from an admin. How many votes do I need? Getting a lot of votes is gonna be hard, because this wiki gets little edits and viewers. Maybe five edits a day or something. :I am a supporter of Peter Griffen Boy, so count me as support. --CallofDuty4 10:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Am I allowed to tell my pals at the Call of Duty wiki I'm runnin' for admin?Peter Griffen Boy 11:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Becoming an admin how much longer should it take? I've gotten two positive votes and no negative votes. Peter Griffen Boy 13:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay now. You said for now just wait, it's been nearly a week now, and I've gotten 2 positive and 0 negative. This site has hardly any users. Peter Griffen Boy 20:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) USAAF The United States Army Air force no longer exists, On September 18th 1947 it became the United States Air Force. Cod1 00:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Changes to the ranks of the USAF The ranks that you put in are army and marine corps ranks. It said on the Call of Duty 7: Nuclear War page that they are in the USAF so I changed the ranks to make it more realistic. Cod1 15:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RAMIREZ! "Ramirez! Go grab my pistol! I dropped it next to the BTR...Bad news: we're out of smoke. Good﻿ news: my pistol still has a full clip :D" lol. Cod1 02:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) My admin attempt It's been quite a while, and so far I think I'm , so can you make me an admin? Peter Griffen Boy 22:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) How do I ban someone? I know this makes me sound like a noob, but how do you ban someone? Is it okay for me to make a phoney account and ban it, just to get the feel? My blocks I've blocked people who don't even use this site, such as user Bopmybop and admins, who can very well unblock themselves. I blocked you for one second to get this through your head. That one second will be hell. Peter Griffen Boy 21:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Operation Sweetwater Can you help me change the name of Operation Sweetwater to Operation Takedown? Cpl. Wilding 13:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) HELP! Peter Griffen Boy deleted a page named "Boss." I can understand his confusion because it did say that he was in Task Force 141 (That of which I have been changing on the pages that are in the same catagory) but if you bring it back I will change it. The page had nothing to do with your MW4 pages. It is simply something between Cpl. Wilding and I (and another friend but he doesn't have an account.) Please can you bring it back? Please! -- Alex Martin Rider 22:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was a well written spam article and was really to stupid to be canon for Call of Duty. We're making something within bounds of realsticness, not trying to make a Mass Effect wiki. I was fine until Cpl. Wilding got offensive, so I blocked him for two days. 00:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've gotten everything fixed so we don't need to bring the page back. I just made a new one. By the way Cpl. Wilding was just angry at the time about you deleting the page. Please unblock him and just leave us to make our Spec Ops story alone. He's sorry. I don't mean to be rude but just don't do things to our pages, please. Thank you! -- Alex Martin Rider 00:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much for making me an admin! Don't worry, I won't make you regret it. -- Alex Martin Rider 02:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) RS41? Whos that? -- Alex Martin Rider 02:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. -- Alex Martin Rider 02:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Peter Griffen Boy I'm just going to come out right not and say this. Peter, I don't give a damn if you block me or not, but I feel this needs to be brought to SSJJ's attention. Peter Griffen Boy has, in the past edited one of my pages to some mindless crap (see the Jason Fox (Zombies) page to see what I mean) and claimed he didn't know I had created the page. Personally I find this hard to believe as it clearly states who edited the page last at the bottom of the page. And more recently as you know, he deleted a page Alex and I, along with a friend (anonymous IP) had been working on, even though it was apparent that it had other pages linking to it that we had edited multiple times. What I'm getting at is I don't believe Peter Griffen Boy is admin material, as he's shown with some of his recent changes (deleted a page Cod1 made along with Alex's Ranks page) and has gotten into arguments with people as shown on the Call of Duty wiki. Along with that , I don't feel that he has the maturity and level-headedness one should expect from an admin. Maybe it's just me, but I don't feel comfortable with him having the power to block me whenever he pleases. What I said to him when he deleted the Boss page was my anger getting the better of me and my releasing that rage on him. I learned my lesson with that block, but I would have felt a bit more comfortable with it if you had administered that since I feel PGB had done that in spite. only hope that you'll take this into consideration as I edit further. Cpl. Wilding 02:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Some more help...... Cpl. Wilding and I are trying to start a new wiki but we could use some help getting it working properly. The only template we have so far is the soldier template. I would like to get a background, the quote template, and the armies template atleast. Can you help us? I'll do anything you want in return. I have photoshop so I could make some cool images for your Modern Warfare pages or what ever you want. We just need some serious help to get it up and running. -- Alex Martin Rider 20:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Also I'll get right on that pic......once I get my regular computer back up and running. I was having a video card put on it so hopefully I can run MW2 but it's back now. I just need to get it hooked up. -- Alex Martin Rider 22:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I almost forgot, what about the background? -- Alex Martin Rider 03:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well actually I meant how to do the background for the wiki lol -- Alex Martin Rider 13:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, like how this wiki is gray and yellow. And how in the upper left hand corner it says "THE MADE UP CHARACTERS WIKI." -- Alex Martin Rider 00:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) But how do i do that? -- Alex Martin Rider 02:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Josh Stoppie and My Cheif Master Sargent I changed him from Chief Master Sargent to Staff sargent because Chief Master Sargents rarely (if ever) go into combat, and he is the playable Character so he is going to see alot of that so Staff sargent is a more realistic rank. Cod1 11:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) If you want you can change Josh Stoppie back to his old rank. Cod1 21:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Background But how do i do that? -- Alex Martin Rider 00:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay -- Alex Martin Rider 03:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) My admin powers Cpl Wilding is just being rude. I thought it was just some good written spam, as this is a Call of Duty Wiki fanon website, I am sorry for that. He made a blog post on Call of Duty wiki slamming me and insulting me for blocking him when he called me a fucking moron, I deleted the Emperor Unterlord page as on your userpage it clearly says, Master 190 (but do not put your soilder here), and Unterlord is his "soildier". Really, my evidence still stands. Just because I make some mistakes doesn't mean some ass hole deserves to be more trusted then I am, as I have not done anything seriously wrong with my powers. Cpl. Wilding is mos tlikely just on his period or something, he doesn't like me, he's just an ass. 22:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Really You can unblock yourself. Besides it was only for one second, not like it's done anything. But if you would kindly (BioShock refrence) tell CPL. Wilding he's not innocent and calling someone a fucking moron will not be tolerated as well (I don't mind being called gay, it's a stupid instult, but fucking moron is VERY offensive, you should allow swearing in everyday conversations, but not in insults). I'll apologize to you, but CPL. Wilding needs to see he is not the innocent one here. 23:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Help! If you would please do eithier one of the follwing. A)Make me an admin B)Unprotect my sexy chick. I need to edit this page. We need to organize this wiki, erase some articles, re-name some articles and find a way to tie the storyline together. 23:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I know shouldn't of messed with it I shouldn't have messed with it, but look at Alex Rider's behavior compared to Cpl Wilding. Me and Alex worked it and he was calm, CPL. Wilding went all hot on me. Nothing gives him an excuse to call me a "ucking moron", besides a terminated the blog when he only served 1/3 of it. 23:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC)